Sisters
by JuztanotherAnimeFreak
Summary: What if jasmine had a sister.What if she helped them on the quest full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : What if jasmine had a if she helped them on the quest. LxJ.

Tis the story of a young girl. One who has faced nothing but sorrow with her parents taken the age of ten,five years after her parents were taken away,she sets on a quest. She gets captured by grey fights the vraal in the shadow she meets the trio on their quest to find the Ruby. She helps Leif becomes king,she is appointed vice captain to the palace is Sam.

The four had defeated the great evil of the shadow dawn,three dragons flew into Del. The golden Fidelis,scarlet Joyeu and Fortuna the dragon of the Lapis lazuli.

Fidelis carried Leif,Barda,Jasmine and carried Doom,Lindal and carried Gla-Thon,Ranesh and Gers.

Soon in the following spring,Leif and Jasmine wre married in front of a crowd deltora had never seen and all knew that Leif and Jasmine,Sam was the most a month Anna,eldest child of king lief and queen Jasmine is born.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AT last, the second chappie **_

**4 YEARS LATER**

**IN THE GARDENS OF THE PALACE**

"Anna! Come Here"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Now!"

"Catch me if you can!"

This was the conversation of Sam and her 3 year old neice, a normal conversation between an aunt and her niece. But Sam was not normal. What do you expect from a girl whose mother was killed in front of her eyes and who was tortured to death?

**IN THE PALACE**

"Lief!"

"Yes Jasmine"

"Where is Anna?"

"The last time I saw her, she was in the palace gardens. Being chased by Sam."Said Barda, Walking in.

"Well didn't you try to stop them? "Asked lief

"Tried. Anna wriggled free of my grasp as I caught her"

"And Sam? "Asked Jasmine

"Threw a stone at me and ran"Barda replied,slightly wincing when he touced his lower forehead,where the skin was blue-black.

"That must have hurt"Lief stated worriedly as he looked at his friend's condition.

"HI!"

Everyone jumped in surprise .

Lief,after looking at Sam,who was the cause of their shock,started laughing.

"What!"She shouted

"You could fight a vrall without breaking a sweat but you look so tierd and worn out after trying to make Anna take a bath."He managed to say,between fits of laughter.

"But I still have enough energy to kill you"

"AHHHHH!Help!"Lief shouted as he started running ,with Sam right behind him.

_**Hope you liked I make OCxOC or yes,could you give a name for the other OC?**_

_**Constructive critism are walcome**_


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Lief is at his table, reading important documents.

There was one document which caught his eye.

It is brown coloured with a reddish glow.

He picked it up and as he read it, his face paled.

**IN THE DINING ROOM, DURING BREAKFAST THE NEXT DAY...**

Doom and Sam are arguing about the defence team of the palace guards.

Lief comes shocked. Jasmine notices this.

"Are you okay, Honey? You are pale. "She asked

"What that? Gimme em' "Sam snatched the document from him.

Her eyes widen.

"What "asked Barda?

"Him "she whispered

"What?"

"HIM! That crazy beast, that monster"

"The shadowlord?" asked Jasmine

"Happy threatens to destroy the land if Lief does not give up the belt"

"How can he do that? Ignore it lief. It's an empty threat. Barda said

" 's not. "Sam spoke, her voice barely a whisper

"Bu-"

"Excuse me "She interrupted before walking away.

"What's with her ? Anyway Lief sweetie, Can I have a word with you?" Jasmine asked

Lief nodded,still have not spoken a single word the entire time he had been in the dining room

They left

Only Barda, Sharn and Doom remained.

"What do you think?It seems like a very very plain threat that I am sure is not the main plan"stated Doom.

The other two just shrugged.

**IN SAM'S PRIVATE QUARTERS**

""Is this the great plan I heard of back then in the shadowlands?No!I cant be .No way.

I thought the sisters were the last ...

No…

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**Please!**

**Im desperate**

**And...**

**by the way,i dont do OCxAny character.**

**And...by name is not Sam...**

**Although it is my dream name**


End file.
